


Party All Night Long

by madeli_writing



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Bottom Stephen, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Yes., top hosuh, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeli_writing/pseuds/madeli_writing
Summary: Parties were all the more fun when your boyfriend is the hottest guy there.If anyone from Danplan wants this removed I will take it down, I understand.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 25
Kudos: 151





	Party All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Please take this and never look me in the eye again.

Parties were always fun, Stephen and Hosuh were always surprisingly willing when Daniel drove them all to a new random house every few months. There would be beer pong, video games, music pounding at your skull, smoke clouds that relax every muscle in your body, and there would be Hosuh. 

Stephen and Hosuh had been dating for a year and a half now, having both confessed to each other at Disney World. They were learning new things about each other every day, even a year and a half in. But one thing they had learned a few months ago stuck.

They both  _ really _ liked parties. Stephen enjoyed every aspect of a party, being in some random stranger's house that Daniel dragged them to. He liked the free alcohol and rows of shots, he liked the loudness of it all, the huffs he would be offered from some random person's blunt. Everything about it was so invigorating.

Hosuh didn't like the crowds of people, didn't mind the blaring music, and was impassive on the alcohol. But what he  _ did  _ like, was what it did to Stephen's body. Throughout the night he would keep an eye on Stephen, watching as he loosened up, laughed along with people. And he didn't get jealous, because Stephen proved time and time again as he dismissed other people, that Hosuh was the only one for him.

The taller one would always seek him out during the night, and Hosuh would always be waiting near an unoccupied bedroom, keeping guard over it, a Capri-Sun in his hand, a condom hidden behind it, and a bottle of lube in his pocket. Every time without fail, Stephen would spot him looking, send him a beaming smile, his smirk usually gone for good, and he would saunter his way over.

Hosuh awaited that moment tonight, sipping his pouch and smiling as he watched Stephen fail at beer pong. People throughout the night would see him, try to get up on his space, but every time he would turn them away, his eyes tracked onto Stephen, watching as he takes shot on shot from beer pong and knows he will be smashed by the time he gets over to the silver haired guy.

Hosuh was just done dismissing another dude who seemed to like his feminine figure as he heard slightly unsteady footsteps make their way over, the signature sound of Stephen's leather boots making a smile come onto Hosuh's face as he took the other in. His shirt was ruffled, a drink in his hand, leaning on the wall as he smiled softly to Hosuh.

"Hey hot stuff." Hosuh laughed as Stephen walked closer, leaning into his space, and Hosuh didn't move, having gotten used to the smells of the party, and not minding them on Stephen. He was sure he would taste them all in a moment anyway. 

"Hey, you okay?" Hosuh asked, stepping closer into Stephen's space and placing his hands on his hips, trying to help steady the taller male. Stephen shivered as he felt his hands, strong and firm, glide up to his waist. Stephen lost the words in his throat as Hosuh pulled him closer, nodding instead.

One of the things they had learned in this year and a half, is while Stephen may have been taller, Hosuh was  _ much _ stronger. It drove Stephen wild that he knew Hosuh could probably throw him over his shoulder at any time. But what currently drove him insane was how he could feel Hosuh's breath on his neck, one of his hands slowly making their way down to his ass. 

Stephen took a small swig of his drink and giggled a bit, leaning down and crashing his lips into Hosuh's, uncoordinated and messy. Hosuh smiled into the kiss, breaking apart long enough to open the room up. He turned back to Stephen, smiled as softly as he could, and then picked up both of his legs and wrapping them around his waist, making sure the Capri-Sun was safe.

Stephen let out a moan as his crotch rubbed against Hosuh's stomach, the show of power exciting him already. The sound went directly to Hosuh's dick and he all but threw Stephen onto the bed, closing and locking the door behind him. Somehow Stephen had saved his drink and was chugging down the rest of it. Hosuh let out a small laugh as Stephen gave him his cup to throw away. 

He plucked the cup out of his hands and tossed it into the trashcan. Stephen cheered, yelling out "Buckets!" before laughing and laying back on the bed, giggling and rolling around a bit. Hosuh's smile grew as he watched Stephen dork out, he was adorable when he was drunk. He placed his Capri-sun on the bedside table, turning back over to the younger one. 

Hosuh sat at the edge of the bed, waiting until Stephen was done jostling around, chuckling when he complained how he was dizzy. Stephen pouted, rolling over to Hosuh and cuddling up to his leg, hugging into his thigh and inhaling deeply. 

"You smell good… mmm Hosuh." Hosuh brought his hand to Stephens hair, petting the mohawk there and enjoying how the shaved sides were strangely soft. Stephen sighed in contentment and leaned into the touch, and Hosuh brought his hand down to his cheek, his eyes gentle as he stared at the dopey smile on Stephen's face. 

Stephen moved his head so that Hosuh's hand laid atop his mouth, and he gently kissed his palm. Hosuh's heart picked up a bit and he moved his thumb along his bottom lip, whispering,

"I love you." Stephen giggled, squeezing his thigh and replied,

"I love you too." Before they could get too sappy though, Stephen popped one of Hosuh's fingers into his mouth, using his-sharper than most people's- k9's to nibble on the digit. Stephen's mouth was hot, his tongue pulling a second finger in, and Hosuh watched with wonder as he kept eye contact with Stephen. The silver haired male leaned down, making sure not to move his fingers and accidentally choke the man under him, kissing his forehead. 

Stephen shifted to where he was on his back, his hands up by his head, legs bent and spread open, and stomach exposed from under his black band shirt. He talked around Hosuh's fingers,

"Now fuck me." And that was all Hosuh needed to hear to start climbing ontop the taller male. He placed one of his hands next to Stephen's head, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and trailing the saliva down the other's own exposed strip of stomach, gently smoothing his hand over the skin there and drinking in every shiver it caused. He settled his legs in between Stephen's, moving his hand to his hip and pressing down when Stephen tried to grind into him. 

He chuckled lowly at the groan of frustration the purple haired man let out. He leaned down and kissed the pout away, nibbling on Stephen's bottom lip, knowing how much the other liked biting. And he was rewarded by a delicious moan, which gave Hosuh access to the expanse of his burning mouth. Hosuh folded their tongues together, taking control and not even having to fight for dominance. 

Stephen was a big talker, but they both knew Hosuh was in control in the bedroom. After a few moments of kissing, he felt Stephen's breathing beginning to become ragged. He pulled their lips apart, a small string of saliva with beads of spit connecting then together. It was filthy but they both liked it that way, and Hosuh didn't even bother to wipe the excess off as he nibbled on Stephen's earlobe. Low groans made their way out of the other and Hosuh began to move his hand up, ghosting over Stephen's skin, knowing he was sensitive. 

Biting down hard on his lobe, he grabbed hold of Stephen's waist and ground down on him, their clothed crotches grinding together deliciously. Hosuh revelled in the loud porn-like moan that made it's way out of Stephen's mouth. He felt his own dick twitch in his jeans and let out his own groan, near growl.

He moved his mouth down to his neck, licking a trail to the junction of his shoulder and neck. He set to sucking a hickey there, continuing to rut harshly against the taller male under him. Stephen's moans now trailed together, one hand gripping onto the sheets and the other tugging at Hosuh's hair, taking some of the silver strands out of the ponytail.

"Hosuh… Hosuh." He called, breathless, moans following each name and going straight down to the pool in Hosuh's stomach. Hosuh lifted his head up from his neck, seeing a spattering of hickeys already forming. Silver eyes met violet in question, licking his lips as he sat up, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Yeah babe?" Stephen almost forgot what he was gonna say, his dick hardening just from the sight in front of him. He quickly snapped out of it as he felt Hosuh roll his hips into him. He moaned loudly and looked away, a bit embarrassed that he was already like this just from some making out and grinding. Hosuh quirked a brow up, leaning back down, grunting a bit as he felt his pants grow uncomfortable. He placed his palm back onto Stephen's cheek and moved it back to look at him.

"Everything okay? Want to stop?" Hearing that, Stephen quickly shook his head no, 

"If you stop I'll stab you." Hosuh laughed, bringing the hand down to trail down his neck.

"What was it you wanted then?" He asked, his hand finding his nipple through his shirt and pinching the bud, smiling softly at the moan that made it's way out of the violet eyed guy under him. Stephen mumbled something, and Hosuh leaned closer to hear, humming in question. Stephen just mumbled again. Hosuh sighed, pulling back and off the other. He sat back up and scoot back, losing all contact with Stephen and smirking when he got glared at.

Stephen seemed shocked at the smirk, sitting up so fast he nearly kicked Hosuh in the dick. 

"I wasn't lying when I said I'll stab you!" Hosuh just laughed as he watched Stephen feel the repercussions of sitting up way too fast. 

"What were you gonna tell me then?" Hosuh inquired scooting a bit closer, taking his rightful spot between the other's legs. Stephen blew his cheeks out before looking at Hosuh, 

"I want to blow you." Hosuh's eyes widened for a moment before blushing a bit, his normal personality making its way back. Stephen just smirked-though it was really just a smile- and scoot back so he could sit up properly. He sat on his knees and grabbed Hosuh's thighs, pulling his legs out from under him and laughing a bit as he nearly fell off the bed. He leaned down to Hosuh's acid washed jeans, working on the buttons.

"W-woah for real you're just gonna do it?" Hosuh questioned as he watched the other get comfortable on the bed on his stomach, the small moan he let out from his crotch rubbing on the bed not lost to the silver eyed one. Stephen looked up to him and nodded as he shimmied Hosuh's jeans down, licking his lips.

"You're really hot, I wanted to blow you. So I'm gonna blow you." Hosuh's heart did at least seven flips at the compliment and he brought a hand up to his mouth to catch the moan that made it's way out as Stephen nuzzled his erection through his boxers. His other hand went behind him to support himself up. His toes curled a bit as Stephen pulled him free from his boxers.

Another thing they learned fairly quickly was that Hosuh was also much bigger in the dick department, at least a full inch bigger than Stephen's and much girthier. And Stephen had quickly accepted that, shocking to both people involved. 

Stephen wrapped his hand around the base of Hosuh's dick and used the flat of his tongue to drag over the tip, smirking as he heard Hosuh let out a guttural groan at the feeling. Hosuh brought his hand from his mouth into Stephen's mohawk, gripping the hair there tightly and bringing a moan out of the youngster's lips. 

The vibrations on Hosuh's dick were almost too much and he had just started. He refused to come just from one minute of being blown. He felt Stephen's lips wrap around the tip and the next thing he knew he was hilt deep in Stephen's throat. 

"Oh fuck-" he choked out as he suddenly felt the hot wetness of his mouth envelop him. He accidentally pulled Stephen deeper down, forgetting the other doesn't have a gag reflex. He let up when he saw Stephen wince a bit. He let go of Stephen's hair, only to have his hand grabbed and be put back, violet eyes silently demanding for him to do that again. 

Stephen began to bob his head up and down, swallowing around Hosuh, moaning as the older guided his head further down, bucking his hips into Stephen's throat. They picked up the pace as they continued, Stephen no longer controlling anything as Hosuh face-fucked him into bliss. He moved his hands to Hosuh's hips to steady himself and let his mouth be used and fucked thoroughly, feeling Hosuh become close as the other let out a string of curses, causing Stephen to be even more turned on by this filthy side of Hosuh. 

Hosuh let out Stephen's name loudly as he pulled him down to the point his nose was coming in contact with his lower stomach and the hair down there. Stephen moaned loudly on Hosuh's dick at his throat being stretched, and in return to the vibrations, Hosuh released, cumming in Stephen's throat. 

"Fuck, fuck Stephen, fuck." Cum filled Stephen's mouth and he almost choked, causing Hosuh to let go of him. Stephen quickly pulled off but left the tip in his mouth, swallowing the salty liquid down and lapping the rest up. He looked to Hosuh's dick and his eyes widened as he realized he was still hard. He swallowed one last time, sitting up and cleaning his lips off with his tongue,

"You're still hard." He pointed out, and Hosuh seemed almost as shocked, but celebrated internally. He  _ really _ wanted to fuck the younger guy. He turned his eyes to Stephen and watched as the other jumped from the hunger in his eyes. He sat up, got onto his knees and pushed Stephen down harshly, pinning him down to the bed with his strength. 

Stephen felt the air leave him, moaning as Hosuh immediately pulled his shirt off his head and began to attack his nipples, taking the left bud into his mouth and sucking. The purple haired male's low mewls turned into full on porn moans as Hosuh bit down, rocking against him and hissing as he felt his jeans rub his erection. 

He pulled off, once again just leaving the saliva string between them. He quickly unbuttoned Stephen's pants and all but ripped them off. He tossed them off the bed over his shoulder and made quick work of his boxers too. Stephen flushed as he watched Hosuh take him in, blushing even more and shifting as he watched the older lick his lips.

The hunger in the other's eyes drove Stephen insane, and the way Hosuh was eye fucking him made his dick twitch in excitement for the real thing. He practically yelped as Hosuh suddenly grabbed one of his legs and threw it over his shoulder. Luckily he was like 90% leg so it was an easy feat.

Hosuh leaned forward and they moth let out a low groan as their erections rubbed together as Hosuh grabbed the condom he had placed with his capri-sun. He grabbed the tiny bottle of lube from his pocket and uncapped it, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers. Rubbing his fingers together to heat the lube up, he looked up to Stephen's eyes and quirked a brow at the other, asking for permission and chuckling a bit as the other nodded enthusiastically. 

Hosuh had been particularly bullied in the recording session earlier today, so he decided to take a bit of revenge. He pressed the very tip of his pointer finger in, watching as Stephen's whole body tensed in anticipation. He stayed there for a moment and let out a small smile as he saw Stephen squirm. Stephen's eyes shot open as Hosuh only let out one word.

"Beg." Stephen's whole face turned red and began to retort, but the words died on his tongue as Hosuh suddenly shoved his finger in down to the knuckle. He let out a moan as Hosuh tossed his other leg over the older's shoulder, still only one finger deep. Once he got used to it, they sat there for a moment before Stephen looked back to silver eyes.

"You're serious?" Hosuh chuckled and nodded, his voice dripping lower as he replied,

"Beg for me." Stephen's face, which was already flushed from lust, was now cherry red. He turned his head away and mumbled lowly.

"Gonna do this again?" Hosuh joked, beginning to take his finger out. Stephen quickly looked back, 

"No! Please don't!" They both stared at eachother, before Stephen let his cheek fall back against the bed from embarrassment. Hosuh just let out a laugh, his voice still gravelly from lust. He stuck a second finger in, pushing slowly and sat there once the last knuckle reached. Stephen peaked back up to Hosuh and groaned in frustration at the smirk on his face.

"Cheeky bastard." He gasped in as he felt Hosuh's lips connect to the inside of his legs, seeing him placing feather-light kisses onto the skin there. His heartbeat relaxed and he breathed in slightly, he really wanted to be dicked down right now, and if begging is what it took, then so be it. And maybe he can pull out his amazing acting skills and get some more.

He looked up to Hosuh and brought up a hand to his mouth, maintaining eye contact as he opened his mouth, licking his lips.

"Please Hosuh, fuck me." Hosuh's eyes widened and he felt his dick twitch at the use of his name along with the lustful voice. He did as he promised and put another finger in, letting Stephen adjust and drinking in his moans as he loved his fingers around. He wasn't expecting for Stephen to continue however, his heart rate rising as the other babbled on.

"Your fingers feel so good Hosuh, please fuck me as hard as you can. You're so good, please please please!" And at his request like a spell, Hosuh began pulling his fingers in and out, shifting every so often and listening for Stephen's moans to see if he can find his prostate. He smirked as he heard the purple haired male shout out, hitting that bundle of nerves straight on. He pulled his fingers out and smiled gently as Stephen whined at the loss.

His smile faltered quickly as Stephen started loudly begging,

"Please Hosuh! Fuck me into the mattress! Fuck me hard and good, please please Hosuh baby!" Having his own plan come back and slap him in the face made his cheeks redden as he heard a few voices outside the door cheer for him. He threw a half hearted glare at the younger man underneath him, whose smirk taunted himx and he quickly slicked himself up, pumping himself a few times. 

He lined his dick up with Stephen's entrance and grabbed onto Stephen's hips, listening to the other still babbling away begging for more. To shut him up, he pushed in brutally fast, ripping a scream of pleasure from Stephen. He moaned along, suddenly sheathed and feeling squeezed from every angle. He leaned down and kissed Stephen, licking his lips in apology and chuckling a bit as Stephen bit him, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. Hosuh kissed the tears away, mumbling apologies and I love you's into Stephen's ear, licking the shell and nibbling on the lobe once more.

"Move, please." He heard faintly. He nodded, sitting up, pulling out slowly and waiting until Stephen nodded before pushing back in, starting a slow pace. However, the sounds of the purple eyed man's moans were driving Hosuh wild, and he began to pick up the pace. Stephen gasped as he felt his prostate get slammed into. The tears came back and threatened to spill at the feeling, letting out a wild moan as his prostate was rammed into repeatedly. 

"Fuck! Wait- fuck Hosuh oh my God! Hosuh!" He got louder and louder, sounding like a porn actor with how much he was nearly screaming in pleasure, drowning out the sounds of their skin and Hosuh's own low growls. A layer of sweat built on both their skin, and Hosuh shifted, pushing Stephen's leg further towards himself and pulling his waist to collide with him, hitting his prostate even deeper. 

Stephen was seeing white, shouting at the almost the top of his lungs as he was fucked. He gripped onto the back of Hosuh's shirt, pulling as hard as he fought to get a grip onto something. Suddenly all the pressure building in his stomach became too much as Hosuh began jerking him off, pumping him twice before he was spilling all over himself. He screamed Hosuh's name in pleasure. He felt his body go lax as Hosuh fucked him through his orgasm.

However, Hosuh was still going, his stamina still in top shape as he hammered into the taller man underneath him. Stephen's overstimulation was causing him to squeeze onto his dick, and it felt amazing. He continued his brutal pace, desperately chasing his own release. Tears now spilled down Stephen's cheeks at the overstimulation, but his prostate being continually beat into was causing his body to react again, and he could feel himself building up again. 

Hosuh began to grunt, moans spilling out of his mouth to match the guy under him, changing the position once again to hit even deeper, practically bending Stephen's knee to his chest and the burn sent Stephen to the edge again, his breathing erratic and his hands slipped under Hosuh's shirt, and his painted nails dragged own on the skin there, scratching and clawing as he felt the world fall from under him again, his dry climax painful as he felt himself fall from the edge again.

Hosuh rocked into him a bit more before finally letting out a low,

"Fuck, Stephen you feel so good." Before finally spilling into him, his hips stuttering as he felt Stephen tense around him, realizing a second too late they had forgotten to put the condom on. He let out a moan as he saw his cum drip out of Stephen's ass when he pulled out, both of them oversensitive and exhausted. 

Stephen grunted as he felt Hosuh collapse ontop of him. He giggled, flipping them to the side, shifting at the uncomfortable feeling of cum between his legs. He kissed the crown of Hosuh's head and was bubbly, the lust lying low and making way for his intoxication again. 

"You're so cute after sex, you go back to your baby self." He teased, shifting lower to face silver eyes, laughing when he saw how the other's cheeks were puffed out.

"I'm not cute, and I'm older than you!" Hosuh huffed, laughing as Stephen squished his cheeks and he released the air out like a balloon. 

"You're right. You're ridiculously hot. I kinda wanna ride you when you get like that." Hosuh flushed cherry red, trying to turn his head away. It was fruitless as Stephen's hands kept him trapped there. Stephen's smile turned wicked and he continued,

"I love how you get so demanding, where is that vigor normally? Do I get to see a special side of you no one else gets to see?" Hosuh squirmed already feeling arousal building up, Stephen knew exactly how to wind him up. 

"I love how you drive into me, fucking me just right." Stephen leaned down to Hosuh's ear, licking the shell and blowing gently. Hosuh took that as the last straw, spinning them to where Stephen was sitting ontop, Hosuh almost already completely hard, Stephen not too far off.

Stephen felt his stomach flip as he saw those Silver eyes gloss over with lust, Hosuh looked ravishing, looking up at the man straddling him. 

"You said you'd ride me?" He inquired, moving a hand around to Stephen's ass and feeling some cum dribble down his thigh onto this lower stomach, sticking a finger in and relishing how it cause the younger to shake.

"Do it then."

Round Two: Begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this completely indulgently please take it


End file.
